User talk:KirbyRider
Welcome to my talk page! Discuss about Orange Pikmin (The inedible ones resistant to Fleshy Squishing), Bulbearmin, Cyan Pikmin that can dig, and more! I have noticed that you have made repeated pages with only four or less sentences, without the proper templates or categories. You need to learn the right format for Fanon pages, so look at the existing fan games such as Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. I like that you have been contributing, but you need the proper page layout style. :A list of pages that need fixing: #Fake Laser Pointer #Other Castle #Aquamarine Candypop Bud #Anode Blowhog #Armored Footwear #Cyan Pikmin (Blue-Eyed) (In which I fixed to show you the proper templates) :There are some more but I am a very busy person. Also, the Taxonomy Project only applies to real Pikmin enemies. :If these things are fixed, there will be no problems! Thanks, and also use before your fanon article content. :To clarify, you are perfectly free to add taxonomy to fanon species, it will just not be part of Peanut's taxonomy project. Also, your ideas that Peanut listed above are great! I can't wait to see them once you add some more details. :::It'd be ridiculous to make multiple templates with the same purpose because different people "owned" them. I can't imagine any problems that could arise if KirbyRider used your taxonomy template. If you don't want the templates in your system to be used in other users systems, then rename the template "Template:Peanut64's Taxa", change the template header to "Peanut64's Taxonomy". @ Kirbyrider, your pages were not fixed as soon as they could have. Not enough content, and other users were complaining. If you want me to restore it, than you'd better take a look at the detailed walkthrough I posted on your talk earlier. And no need for caps, I am a stressed admin. The last thing I need is stressed users. And also sign your edits with ~~~ (Three tidels). ~~ This message has been approved by Creative One KR 09:57, 9 January 2011 (EST)Either that (a) You'll pay for deleting or (b) You've got to restore it NOW! Also, I forgot to sign! And the templates would be complex! Because you deleted it, I'm MAD at YOU! It was marked for deletion with the wait time being three days, and you never fixed it. If you don't fix it within the next three days, I'll see it to being deleted permanently. The templates are not hard. Put at the front of the page. I will assure you that you being mad at me will not help you keep your pages, as I am only the Vice Leader of Pikmin Fanon. Be happy I am forgiveful. Why not divide? Why not split topics into sections? This message has been approved by Creative One KR 21:45, 10 January 2011 (EST) Ps: I assure you I have no RL problems. Ps ps: I never thought twice about Kirbyrider's article content. Another user complained about it, Gamefreak. He Is the one whos been asking to delete all of these pages. I blindly helped him... Blind Help! Peanut64 hit that pinata and got the candy! Speech Bubble! Nice bubble. Say what? will do! 23:07, 29 June 2011 (EDT) Preference Time! :I like the one you have shown. :Sorry, I meant that I like the one you have shown here, the Bulbearmin one. ---- Hi, do you need sprites? I can make sprites for any Pikmin/Bulbmin/Bulbearmin you want! Also, which way would you prefer the "stem" to go left or right? P:AOTB